


Stories are Made of

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Chop Me Up"
Relationships: Molly Davis/Thomas "T.J." Ashford Jr.





	Stories are Made of

“I know I’m supposed to know exactly what to say because this is one of those epic moments that—I should’ve rehearsed enough in my head, read enough about, that I should be able to keep you from leaving again.”  
  
TJ said nothing, crossing his arms as they continued to call for individuals to board the plane.  
  
“I know you expect me to say exactly the right thing—or maybe you don’t—but I should, and I don’t.” Molly balled her fists, trying to hold back tears, “I just know I don’t want you to go. Please, TJ, just—stay.”


End file.
